


Spideychelle Drabbles

by Eowima



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowima/pseuds/Eowima
Summary: A collection of Spideychelle drabbles from prompts on Tumblr :)Only fluff for now :D
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 76
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :D  
> Here's just a few short texts I wrote from prompts of [this beautiful list](https://eowima.tumblr.com/post/633256521232416768/50-item-writing-prompts-50-wordless-ways-to-say) :D 
> 
> Coykoii asked for 42. Holding their hand while walking, even if there isn’t a crowd. ♥

They're walking side by side in a quiet street, a couple of blocks from May's apartment, Peter's mind entirely focused on what they're gonna have for dinner tonight - probably pizza again, Ned is coming to work on their physics project. He's about to ask her about toppings when MJ gently slides her hand in his, just like that. He turns to her with a raised eyebrow and a surprised smile, and she gives him a side eye that makes him chuckle.

"I can do that if I want," she mumbles without looking at him, and he's not entirely sure but there _might_ be a hint of blushing on the cheeks of his girlfriend. It makes his heart do funny things in his chest.

"Definitely," he nods with a shy grin, pressing her fingers in his, and when he looks back at her she's pretending not to smile - and failing beautifully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsscshvlr asked for 34. Mending an item of their clothing that was ripped. ♥

"Oh no..."

"What is it?"

"I must have ripped it this morning, look." MJ points to the tear she's just noticed on her jeans, smiling to herself when she sees Peter's ears redden as he stares down at her butt.

"I can fix it if you take them off," he tells her after a second, looking up to meet her eyes in the mirror, and she barely holds back her amused scoff.

"Are you trying to get me in my underwear Parker?" she narrows her eyes at him, relishing in the way his cheeks blush and his eyes widen in panic instantly.

"Oh my... No! No I was, I was just offering to mend them for you I swear," he stammers like an idiot, and she cannot help her fond smile at his reaction. "Oh, you're messing with me." She nods, biting her lip, and he lets out a falsely annoyed sigh. The effect is entirely softened by his goofy grin when she walks up to him, stopping in front of his bed where he's sitting. "Uncle Ben taught me," he tells her, looking up and wrapping his arms around her legs in a soft embrace.

"That's sweet," she smiles, leaning down to kiss him lightly on the lips. They stare at each other for a few seconds, then she reaches down to unbutton her pants with a look she knows is going to make him blush furiously. "Alright, get to work then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybebrilliant asked for 4. Making their favorite meal when they are having a hard day. ♥

They'd been texting back and forth all day, complaining about usual stuff, and it was pretty clear that it was one of those days for MJ, so Peter had come up with a plan. He'd taken the decision to shorten his afternoon patrol and get back home early to take the time to make her favorite meal, which was, breakfast for dinner. So he had it all, pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, freshly pressed orange juice and a teapot of her favorite green tea. He was contemplating the idea to also bake waffles -- because why the heck not -- when he heard the sound of her familiar steps in the corridor and the jingle of her keys. Peter hurried to sit down at their now very cramped table, smiling to himself when he heard her open the door and let out a small 'ah' when she noticed his shoes by the door.

"You're home early," she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "Wait, do I smell..." She walked into the living-room/kitchen, not finishing her sentence, and Peter took in the surprise on her face... and the bag of takeout in her hand. "You didn't," she whispered shaking her head in disbelief, and he couldn’t help his big grin at the realization hit them both.

"It sounded like you were having a bad day," he explained with a shrug, standing up.

"It sounded like _you_ were having a bad day," she scoffed, but she was smiling too.

"Delmar’s?"

"Number 5 with pickles squished down real flat,” MJ winked, setting the bags down before sliding in his arms, nuzzling her face in his neck. 

“Delmar’s like, all the way across town,” he whispered in her ear, leaving a small kiss on the side of her neck. 

MJ leaned back, pecking him on the lips with a smirk. “So I win this one then?”

“I should have made that batch of waffles,” Peter pretended to sigh, stepping back, but MJ leaned for another kiss and he smiled against her lips. “I swear this is like, the fourth time in a month, do you have cameras in the apartment or what?”

“If I did I wouldn’t tell you,” she retorted with a wink, sitting down and munching on a strip of bacon with a satisfied grin. “So, pickle sandwich with a side of pancakes?”

“Hell yeah!” Peter nodded eagerly, grabbing the takeout bag and sitting across from her, a goofy smile stretching his lips as she shook her head in amusement. Best night ever. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over-the-sun asked for 29. Tucking their hair behind their ear to help them get it out of their face. ♥

“I can’t do this Pete, I’m sorry...”

“Em, Em look at me.” 

She does so after a couple of seconds, and Peter meets her eyes, his heart falling in his chest. He’s never seen so much pain in these familiar brown eyes, and it’s so raw, so overwhelming, that it almost breaks him. He can’t break now though. He has to be strong. He can’t be the one to break when she’s the one doing all the work. 

He cups her cheek in his hand, carefully tucking a few curls of hair behind her ear, and lightly kisses her sweaty forehead. “You’re doing amazing,” he tells her quietly, and she leans into his hand, closing her eyes, her face contorting in pain as another contraction kicks in. “You’re the strongest person I know, you’re gonna get through this, I know it. I’m so proud of you baby, you make me the happiest man on Earth I trust you know that.”

He whispers sweet things in her ear throughout the contraction, studying her face intently to make sure it really is helping. He’s learned in the last five hours that what she needs can change from one second to the next, so he pays extra attention. When she wants him to hold her, he’s there. When the pain gets too overwhelming and she doesn’t want to be touched, he now knows to step back.

Anything to help her get through this. 

“Next time you do it,” she pouts when the contraction recedes, and he lets out a breathless chuckle that actually manages to make her grin. 

“Deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwannabeawriter1996 asked for 5. Giving them a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed. ♥

When the alarm clock goes off, MJ rolls on her side and turns it off quickly, glancing at the shapeless form on the bed beside her, in the dark of their tiny bedroom. She can see a fluff of brown curls escaping from under the covers, and smiles to herself when she notices that Peter is sleeping with his pillow _on_ his face. Sometimes the noises around their small apartment are too loud for him to fall asleep even after an exhausting patrol, so he sleeps like that to dampen everything down. When he first explained it to her, she’d told him he could just buy earplugs, and the little pout he’d given her at that had made her laugh. He’d said that he was used to it that way by then and that pillows were statistically less likely than earplugs to get lost, which was a primordial criteria in his opinion. 

MJ smiles at the memory, shaking her head in amusement just like she did back then. She shivers preemptively at the thought of getting out of bed, wishing she could just stay in the comfortable warmth their two bodies accumulated during the night. She can’t though. Work’s a-waiting. Two more days till the weekend. Maybe they could visit May and Happy Saturday, it’s been a while. Ned’s stopping by on Friday for their weekly appointed pizza night. Sunday is her and Peter’s day only. Lazy morning, cuddles on the couch, Netflix and other great things too. The thought helps her get up, and she quietly makes her way into the bathroom, grabbing the set of clothes she prepared last night before going to bed. 

When she’s done showering and getting dressed, she leaves the warm, humid air of the bathroom and takes a couple of steps in the bedroom, scanning it to find one of Peter’s hoodie. She loves wearing them at home, especially by cold winter mornings like this one. She smirks when she sees that in the time she’s been gone, Peter sprawled himself all over the bed. His pillow is trapped under his belly, both of his arms stretched to either side of the mattress, his mouth slightly open. Cute idiot is even snoring a little. She makes a mental note to tease him about it later. Then she locates his blue hoodie abandoned on the floor at the foot of the bed, and she puts it on with another shiver. 

Peter mumbles something in his sleep, making her jump, and she shakes her head in amusement. She quietly walks to the side of the bed, taking in his cute face. Last night must have been a rough patrol for him to still have that kind of bruise on his left cheek. She’ll have to check the news during breakfast. She doesn’t remember him getting in bed, she must have been fast asleep when he did. He didn’t wake her up, like he sometimes does when the pain is too harsh, so it probably wasn’t that bad - although they do have _very_ different definition of ‘bad’. 

She doesn’t know why she does it exactly, she usually avoids that kind of things in the morning because he’s a very light sleeper, even after patrol. Probably because of the particularly bad bruise on his cheek, she reasons. In any case, she leans forward, and drops a featherlike kiss on his cheekbone, breathing him in with a smile. “Sleep well, dork,” she whispers, her smile widening when Peter lets out a small ‘hmpf’, his noise scrunching lightly, the ghost of a grin on his parted lips. 

What a cute idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twilightsinferno asked for 22. Listening to them while they vent. ♥

“And I mean, like, who would do something like that, right?” Peter shakes his head, dumping a can of tomato sauce in their cart, his unhappy frown scrunching his face in the cute way MJ secretly loves. “That’s just so... so... so _irresponsible_ , and rude, and just plain _mean_ really!” They walk to the end of the aisle, both of them nodding politely when they come across the old lady from apartment B16, then Peter continues his story, pushing the cart while MJ examines the different types of pasta and which one they should get. “So then I was like, ‘hey dude, you can’t do that man, you can’t just dump an entire trash bag on someone else’s doorstep that’s just rude’ you know?”

“Obviously,” MJ nods, settling on spaghettis because she knows they’re Peter’s favorite. She turns to him, meeting his brown puppy eyes, and smiles to herself when seeing how agitated and bubbly with anger he seems to be. Poor Pete. She’s pretty sure that him getting angry over that kind of harmless situation is a coping mechanism to avoid thinking about the person he couldn’t save from being raped last week, or the man that stabbed him on his birthday a month ago, or any of those other crappy situations he doesn’t talk much about but that make the headlines all the time. She’s here to listen, because she knows it helps him to vent like that. “And then what happened?” she asks as they make their way into the dairy part of the supermarket.

“Well _then_ ,” Peter starts, reaching for a gallon of milk and waving it around like it weighs nothing. “Then, the guy said-”

“Easy there, tiger,” MJ says with a smirk, grabbing his hand in a calming gesture and he makes a face, setting the milk down in the shopping cart. 

“Oops, sorry,” he mumbles, before continuing his story and his waving around in annoyance. “Anyway, _then_ , the guy really just told me something like, like, how I kinda do the same thing when I leave my, my _webs_ all around the city and that’s just...!!!”

It’s a little hard no to laugh at his very offended face, but somehow MJ still manages it. “That’s definitely not the same thing,” she supplies, biting her lip when Peter nods furiously at that.

“Thank you!” he exclaims, then quiets down his voice when a security guard throws them a look. “That’s _so_ not the same thing, the webs dissolve in like, an hour or two, that’s not the same, _at all_! And that guy, _UGH_ , that guy made me so mad.”

“He was just an ass,” MJ deadpans with a pointed look, then nods to the cereal aisle with a raised eyebrow. “Which ones do you want?”

“All of them,” her stupid boyfriend mumbles with a pained expression, and she cannot help a chuckle from escaping her mouth. She shakes her head, nudging him in the ribs, then drops a light kiss on his pouting lips.

“Come on grumpy,” she tells him with a smirk, “let’s finish here and go home.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probablyprocrastinatingrightnow asked for 8. Buying them something unrequested because it made you think of them. ♥

“Okay, Em, don’t be mad, _but_ -”

“You know it doesn’t sound promising at all when you start like that,” MJ interrupts him with a raised eyebrow, opening her locker and grabbing her physics book. 

The pained look Peter gives her at that _almost_ makes her smile. “See,” he continues like she didn’t cut him, “I know you hate the entire Valentine’s day thing, how it’s just a stupid commercial holiday, a reflection of the crappy capitalist society we live in, as well as _extremely_ non environmental friendly and -”

“Wow you do pay attention to what I say,” she says, and she sounds a little impressed without exactly meaning to. It seems to please Peter because suddenly his face is a little red and he’s grinning like the cute idiot he is. 

“Of course I do,” he exclaims enthusiastically. “Anyway, I uh, I saw something the other day online,” he explains, his face turning more serious and a little shy too as he shows her a small present wrapped in red, “and it made me think of you, and I didn’t buy it to give it to you today of all days but it got in the mail this morning and then I got too excited because I’m pretty sure you’re gonna love this and so -”

MJ cuts him with a quick peck on the lips, ignoring the way her cheeks seem to be burning all of a sudden. She gently grabs the little box from his hands and opens it, ignoring the way Peter’s eyes are currently roaming her face. She feels a little -- or maybe a lot -- self-conscious to do this in the middle of the hallway at school, but she’s also very curious to see what he got her not for a Valentine’s day present. She carefully removes the wrapping and opens the box. Inside it is a silvery bracelet, with a very tiny mace dangling from it. He was right, she instantly loves it. 

“Jewelry on Valentine’s day, I’m sorry it’s so cliché I-”

“Shut up Parker it’s perfect,” she retorts, glaring at him, and the dork has the decency to look sheepish. But he’s also smiling, his eyes bright and happy, and she loves that look on him. She holds her wrist up, and he helps her secure the bracelet around it. Goosebumps raise all over her skin when his fingers skim over her skin. He notices, of course he does, stupid super-hero that he is, but he doesn’t say anything about it. And when she kisses him again, she can feel him smile against her lips, and she likes that, a lot. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for 11. Telling them a dumb joke just to see their smile. ♥

“... and I have to do that essay for the biochemistry class, and finish that lab report for Hawkins, and get those books back to the library before Friday or they’ll kill me, all the while going out to do spidey-stuff every. single. night. because these stupid criminals cannot give me one single day off, and I mean that’s just... _ugh_.” Peter lets out a very heartfelt sigh, running his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time, making it stick up on his head like a mad scientist’s. MJ bites down a smile at the sight of his grumpy pout, thinking to herself that he really is cute at any given point in time. “I’m exhausted,” he eventually adds, with another heart wrenching sigh.

He’s cute when he’s annoyed like that, but MJ has to admit it, he’s even cuter when he’s giving her his dumb, shit-eating grin, and she knows exactly how to get this one out of him very easily. She grabs his forearm, leaning over her own chem lab report to meet his brown puppy dog eyes. She stares deeply in said eyes, keeping her face serious when his eyebrows raise up in surprise. 

“Hi Exhausted,” she tells him, “I’m MJ.”

The rush of emotions crossing his face at that is an absolute delight to observe. Surprise, incomprehension, shock, hopefulness, and then pure and unadulterated _joy_ \-- ah, what a dork. She cannot help her own smile when he eventually reaches the ‘I can’t believe you just said that’ smirk, and nudges him in the ribs with her pen before going back to her report like nothing happened. She knows he’s not gonna let it slide though.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” he tells her in a happy little tone, and she rolls her eyes. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You can pretend all you want, but I know what I heard,” he retorts cheekily, and she has to bite the inside of her cheek not to chuckle. He’s such an idiot. 

_My idiot_ , says a small, very possessive voice in her mind, and she tries to ignore it. She will not indulge herself into that stupid crush on her best-friend thing, because that’s just distracting, and risky, and plain dumb really.

She looks up to meet his teasing eyes, her gaze then drifting to his lips for a second despite herself. She knows he’s seen it because his smile falters just a little, and his cheeks redden too. “You’re cute when you smile,” she just says matter-of-factly with a shrug, ignoring her own burning cheeks. What is she doing? She has no idea. 

Peter’s smile drops entirely, replaced by a surprised expression -- and maybe a slightly hopeful one too? she’s not entirely sure. She’s probably imagining things. Yes, she definitely is. Because there’s no way, right? 

Nope, no way at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you dropped an ask in my inbox as an anon, I promise I didn't forget about it, I'm just working on other things at the same time, but I'll get to it I swear! :D Soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New drabble from [this list](https://eowima.tumblr.com/post/643111326416355329/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) :D
> 
> i-lovethatforme asked for 16. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

"I'm so so sorry we missed it Em, I swear I had an alarm set up and everything, I even had Karen reminding me of the time and all, I was just-"

"It's okay really," Michelle smiled, shaking her head a little, but Peter didn't even seem to hear her. He was gesturing around, deeply agitated, and she knew he felt very guilty for showing up late to their date, making them miss that old movie screening that _yes_ , she had been looking forward to catching with him for quite some time. She figured she could have felt a little annoyed at him, but she really didn't, even though she couldn't quite say why exactly. Maybe it was because he sounded so apologetic, or because he looked so cute with his pink cheeks and the woolen hat screwed so tightly on his head that his eyebrows were barely visible. Or maybe it was his brown puppy dog eyes.

It was _always_ his brown puppy dog eyes, honestly.

In any case, she didn't want to stand there in the cold February wind listening to him apologize again and again for showing up late because some ass hat had almost run over a couple of people downtown. She wanted her date with her stupidly cute boyfriend now. She knew things were bound to get complicated, dating a superhero, so she definitely intended to take advantage of every minute she could have with him.

He was still rambling, not even noticing that she wasn't listening anymore, and she smiled to herself because of how cute he was being. Then she waved an arm in his face, effectively catching his attention. "Are you done?" she asked with a smirk as he stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Can we go now?"

She was definitely not surprised to see him pout in response.

What a cute idiot.

A cute pouting idiot, who was so engulfed in his apology he didn't even kiss her to say hi when he'd finally showed up five minutes ago. Which was definitely unacceptable, and absolutely needed to be rectified. So she lunged forward and caught his pouting bottom lip between hers, pressing herself against him and counting on his quick reflexes to catch her. He let out a surprised gasp muffled by her mouth, before kissing her back happily, and she smiled against his warm lips.

She had found that this particular technique was always the quickest one to get Peter out of his head. And alright, maybe she was using it more often than not, but honestly, who could blame her?

It was efficient _and_ very nice after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwannabeawriter1996 asked for 12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

Things were extremely boring at the moment. At first when he’d been invited to that ceremony at the Midtown Community Court to thank him for saving them all from a sneaky Rhino attack a couple months back, Peter had been very excited, because that was where MJ worked. Obviously he should have realized that her being there wouldn’t change the fact that these things were almost always excruciatingly dull, since he wasn’t supposed to be seen near her. 

(That was part of their plan to try and keep her safe from all those super bad guys trying to hurt him all the time -- they sure as hell were good at holding a grudge, which was deeply annoying. MJ’s personal favorite part of that plan of theirs was her self-defense class with Melinda May, which Peter totally got because that was super awesome, he was kinda jealous to be honest.)

So he was standing there being uncomfortable in his mask -- it tended to get a little itchy the longer he had it on, especially if he wasn’t doing anything interesting like right now -- while she was standing all the way across the room looking absolutely dashing in her black dress and her high heels. All he could think about was crossing the room to her and being with her and talking with her and spending the night with her because that was his favorite thing in the whole world, but sadly that was not possible, and anyway they had both agreed on being especially careful tonight. 

It was very frustrating, to say the least. 

Especially with her looking like that. 

He was trying to figure out how much longer he had to stay before it became not rude to say he had to go -- he kind of was the guest of honor after all -- when he caught something at the corner of his eyes. He turned and realized MJ had moved from her spot near the buffet -- they had agreed on her staying there while he’d stay next to the small stage on the other side, because it would have been torture for him to stand next to food he couldn’t eat -- and was now hovering next to the emergency exit, looking in his direction. 

He knew that look. He loved that look. He sprang into action, dodged a couple of people trying to rope him into a conversation, and forced himself not to run as he made his way towards her because that would be suspicious to anyone paying attention. He wasn’t exactly inconspicuous in his red and blue suit and he knew it. He was fairly sure he’d been discreet though. 

She was hiding in an empty hallway right next to the emergency exit, behind a solitary potted plant that would probably hide them from prying eyes. Maybe. If no one looked their way. Oh but the hallway was empty anyway, and he was too happy to see her to care much. He stopped in front of her and she didn’t lose a second: she brought his mask up enough to uncover his mouth, then cupped his cheeks and kissed him right on the lips, stealing his breath away. He was not expecting that at all but was very happy to kiss her back anyway. It lasted for a few wonderful seconds, and then he whimpered a little when she broke the kiss a lot sooner than he would have wanted. 

“You looked miserable back there,” she told him with a smirk, and he pouted, putting his mask back on as she took a step back, “I thought I’d give you some motivation.”

“How thoughtful of you,” he retorted, pretending to sigh, but knowing she’d see right through him. She smirked and he sighed for real this time, eyeing her with another pout she couldn’t see but would probably guess because she knew him so well. “Can’t we just leave already?”

He was being a whiny baby but couldn’t help it. He had so many other things in mind that he wanted to do right now, and most of them included them being back home and blissfully alone. She bit her lip in an attempt to hide her amused grin, then leaned closer, eyes sparkling. “Twenty more minutes and I think we should be good.”

“And then home?” he asked, and she let out a chuckle at the obvious hopefulness in his voice. 

"And then home," she nodded with a wink, trailing her fingers across his chest, lingering on the spider emblem that she very well knew would undress him in a second if she were to press it. And then she left without a glance back, although Peter did hear her breathless chuckle when he sighed longingly as he watched her walk away in that tantalizing dress.

20 minutes and then home, yes, that sounded perfect. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rejectofsociety asked for 43. A kiss pressed to the top of the head.

“Em?”

The apartment is silent when Peter walks in. All the lights are off, apart from the small lava lamp near the couch Ned got them as a joke for their wedding 18 months ago. Peter’s always loved these lamps, found them cool and fascinating, and when it had turned out that MJ felt the same way -- which had definitely surprised everyone --, Ned had proclaimed with a sigh that they were definitely made for each other and that was  _ it _ . 

Peter smiles at the memory as he makes his way into their tiny living-room, taking his mask off in the process. He’s in desperate need of a shower right now, having spent the last 6 hours patrolling all over freezing Manhattan, but that can wait. First he has to see what his wonderful wife and their equally wonderful son are up to. 

Turns out, they’re not up to much, but his heart still absolutely  _ melts _ when he sees them. They’re both fast asleep on the couch, Ben all snuggled up in MJ’s arms, with his tiny little panda bear hat and his baby nose all scrunched up in that cute way that Peter is pretty sure would make even Nick Fury swoon. MJ is curled up protectively around him, her face peaceful and beautiful in the warm light of the lava lamp, her lips brushing their son’s temple. 

The love he feels for these two is almost overwhelming, warming him up from the inside better than any hot shower could possibly do. He’s submerged by the need to hold them both against him, but he’s learned a few things in the last two months of being a dad, one of them being, NEVER wake up a sleeping baby, and another one being, NEVER wake up a sleeping mommy, so he fights the urge as best as he can. He can’t resist leaning in though, and drops a very light kiss on top of MJ’s head, breathing her in, then an even lighter kiss on top of Ben’s little panda hat -- because Ben, unlike his dad, is a very light sleeper. 

“I’m home,” he whispers, heart swelling in his chest as he allows himself another moment to just watch the loves of his life sleeping. It’s them, he thinks, they’re his home, and they always will be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over-the-sun asked for 4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

“Thank you for everything, you didn’t have to--”

“ _ Please _ ,” Peter cuts her with a frown, bumping her knee with his, “what was I supposed to do, leave my best friend all miserable?”

“Oh wow, I’m your best friend now?” MJ retorts with a raised eyebrow, smiling to herself when he ostensibly rolls his eyes. She pretends to sit up from her spot on the couch, patting the couch next to his leg and glancing at him as she adds: “BRB, I have to call Ned real quick.”

“Please don’t,” he whines, and grabs her by the sleeve of her oversized sweater to hold her back. She pretends to yelp and glare at him, and he pouts in that cute way that always makes her heart jump. She bites down her smile and settles back on the couch with a fake sigh, and he shakes his head in amusement. They’re a little closer now than they were before, and she tells herself she shouldn’t be so happy about it, but she is. 

This crush-on-her-best-friend thing must be really getting out of hand if sitting on a couch together becomes exciting. 

“Trust me, I know how exhausting life can be,” Peter says after a moment, and when she glances at him he’s looking at her with one of his kind smiles, and her heart melts in her chest. 

_ I know you do _ . If there is one person in this world that knows that, it’s definitely Peter Parker. And the most wonderful thing about him, is that he doesn’t judge her, no matter how trivial her problems might sound to him, the physics student / Daily Bumps photographer / New York’s finest super-hero. She thinks the world doesn’t deserve Peter Parker’s wholesomeness. 

She glances at him with a tinge of sadness in her heart, and he’s gone back to watching the fourth episode of True Crime he agreed to despite not liking it much. She knows he’s doing this just to make her feel better. He’s pinching his lips a little, focused on the TV screen, and she doesn’t think. She lunges forward, to press a kiss to his cheek, because she wants him to know how grateful she is for him. 

But at the last moment, he turns his head to look at her, and she ends up brushing his lips with hers. She moves back in shock, a warm feeling of  _ something _ running through her entire body. Peter is staring at her in surprise, eyes wide and lips parted, and she’s about to apologize, horrified… but then she sees him glancing down at her lips and then back up, his cheeks all pink, and her heart jumps in her chest. 

  
There’s a beat as they stare at each other, and MJ wonders if time has stopped. She’s not even sure who leans forward first. Maybe they do at the same time. All she knows is that they’re  _ kissing _ ,  _ Peter Parker _ is kissing her,  _ she’s _ kissing Peter Parker, and absolutely nothing else in the world matters at that very instant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on Tumblr from [this list](https://eowima.tumblr.com/post/643111326416355329/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) :D (for either Spideychelle or FitzSimmons ♥)


End file.
